Cronsworld
by Cronsworld
Summary: Un reino lejano, lleno de mil y un secretos que mantienen el equilibrio después de la última batalla. Un rey llegado al poder en extrañas circunstancias. Brujerías, demonios de la noche y deseos furtivos. ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Los disparos atronaban los oídos. La pólvora iluminaba el palacio en completa oscuridad.

La abracé contra mi cuerpo. No dejaría que la pasase nada. Lo había jurado, era mi obligación. Tomé su cintura y con mi otra mano su mano mientras corríamos alejándonos de las habitaciones.

Quería volver pero yo no deseaba que le sucediese algo por lo que la aferraba con más fuerza.

Su vestido emitía un continuo ruido por la carrera. Era molesto trotar con semejante peso que tenían sus faldas pero debíamos apremiarnos a todo lo que hasta ahora habíamos conseguido de nada serviría.

Llegué hasta la puerta de madera que jamás se había abierto en el instante que cientos de pasos entraban en el palacio entre gritos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La luz de la luna entraba por los cristales de la habitación haciendo que viese aún más hermoso el cuerpo de la joven que aún permanecía entre las sábanas. Ella no se movía, dormía plácidamente. ¿Su nombre? Lo desconocía. Ni tan siquiera me importaba. Su cuerpo era lo que había poseído y no su corazón, o al menos esa era mi intención.

Miré por la ventana contemplando la calle que estaba desierta. Nadie paseaba ya a esas horas por ella.

Cerré mis ojos y vi los pechos de la amante que esa noche había tenido votando delante de mí. El deseo se hizo patente en mi entrepierna y volví a abrir mis ojos.

Aquella mujer era una de tantas que habían pasado por mi cama. Unas más hermosas que otras, unas con dueño y otras sin él. No me importaba apoderarme de lo que no era mío. Conseguía conquistar a cualquier mujer que desease. En mi mente solo había lujuria, no conocía el porqué de desear pasar toda la vida con una misma persona.

Fruncí mis labios pensativo y caminé hacia aquella presa que había ganado esa madrugada. Me incliné sobre el cuerpo tranquilo de aquella joven y me deshice de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- Despierta –dije bruscamente.

La joven lo hizo de inmediato asustada por el tono de mi voz. Me miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de incomprensión. Había podido ser un amante que había dicho las frases que toda mujer deseaba oír pero ahora jamás consentiría que se pensase lo que no era. Había sido el príncipe de los sueños para que así se entregase a mí pero no dejaría que se pensase la única amante del mundo para mí pues no era así.

- Vete –musité mirándola a sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó aún confusa.

- Porque ya has terminado lo que viniste a hacer aquí. Vuelve a tu casa con tu esposo que te estará esperando. No creo que haya notado mucho tu ausencia ya que me dijiste que es un borracho –respondí.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño y me soltó una cachetada. Antes de que rozase mi piel paré su mano y apreté su muñeca hasta causarla daño. No me importaba lo más mínimo que me odiase, volvería amarme, volvería a necesitar mi apetito sexual para saciar el suyo que su marido no era capaz de cubrir.

- ¡Daniel! -gritó por el dolor y tapé su boca con mi otra mano.

- No grites -bramé-. Recoge tus cosas y lárgate.

La solté me dí la vuelta y miré por la ventana esperando hasta que escuchase el ruido de la puerta porque se había ido de mi hogar.

No pasó mucho más tiempo. Ella estaba dolida por los comentarios y por todo lo que había cambiado de llamarla mi amor hasta degradarle a tal nivel pero al final ella misma se había dado cuenta que lo era. Era una simple cualquiera que se había entregado a otro con tan solo unas palabras bonitas y un susurro. ¿No había oído hablar de las mentiras? No era la primera mujer que con cuatro halagos había entrado entre mis sábanas.

Si los hombres supiesen todo lo que pueden conseguir de una de esas diosas diciendo las palabras adecuadas… Reí para mí mismo mientras me giraba. Debía dar una vuelta mientras el olor a lujuria desaparecía de la habitación.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí por la puerta. El frío gélido del viento nocturno dio como una bofetada en mi rostro. Sonreí. Esa sensación era la que necesitaba en ese mismo momento, ninguna otra.

Paseé hasta que me percaté que seguía el mismo trayecto que la mujer que antes había yacido en el camastro que utilizaba para dormir. Sigilosamente me di media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos y tomé otra ruta en la que sabía que ninguna cortesana podría molestarme.

No dejé de pasear hasta que llegué hasta una verja mirando fijamente al jardín del que eran dueños los recien llegados al poder Devonshire.

Cuanto les envidiaba a los horribles Devonshire que en tan extrañas circunstancias habían llegado y aparecido para adueñarse de un reino que ya no les deseaba aunque algunos miembros de la realeza se habían ganado el favor del público. Dos de ellos, que siempre, en todas partes aparecían juntos. Los detestaba, yo teniendo que pedir en cualquier parte para comer, consiguiendo las pocas cosas que podía por meter a cientos de mujeres entre mis sábanas.

Miré durante un largo tiempo aquel palacio. La envidia me corroía. Lo quería para mí, ansiaba cada uno de esos súbditos. Lo que haría en aquel lugar rodeado de jóvenes hermosas para satisfacer todos y cada uno de mis caprichos. Sería el hombre más envidiado del mundo.

Sonreí ante la idea de arrancarle el pescuezo al rey hasta que escuché un ruido. Pensé que era un guardia de palacio y ya había tenido muchos problemas con la autoridad como para permitirme alguno más. Me agaché lo mejor que puede pero la curiosidad me pudo por lo que mis ojos permanecieron sobre el petril para que así pudiese observar quién era el causante de semejante susto.

Vi a lo lejos una pequeña lucecita que salí de una puerta demasiado alejada de la principal como para tratarse de alguien importante el que hubiese decidido visitar el jardín a aquellas horas.

En el instante que desviaba mi mirada de la sombra un rayo de la luna me permitió contemplar los cabellos dorados de la mujer más hermosa que hubiese contemplado jamás. ¿Quién era ella y porqué razón no la había visto antes?

Su hermoso pelo descendía por su espalda cual cascada. Toda la envidia que el castillo me había hecho florecer se disipó para posarse en ese sedoso cabello que tenía la suerte de rozar aquella piel blanca como la nieve. Parecía porcelana en la lejanía. ¡Oh, dios jamás había visto semejante mujer que me hiciese perder la compostura de una manera como aquella! Mis manos se apretaron contra la verja intentando arrancar el metal con mis dedos para así poder correr a tomarla entre mis manos ya que mi erección dolía entre mis piernas y eso que ni tan siquiera había visto su figura.

Esa mujer tenía un don extraño en mí pero no quería dejar de sentirlo, deseaba poder arrancar aquellas ropas y tomarla allí mismo como un animal. Nada ni nadie me lo impedirían excepto esa odiosa verja que no me daba tampoco ningún regalo sino distancia entre su cuerpo inmaculado y el mío.

Comenzó a caminar y sin pensarlo dos veces la seguí. Quizá si tenía suerte se acercaría un poco a mí y podría contemplar de cerca esa hermosura tan extraordinaria.

Seguí aquella llamita viendo como se desvanecía de vez en cuando entre los árboles consiguiendo que mi desesperación fuese tal que terminase apretando mis puños y golpeando el petril con ellos hasta que volvía a aparecer unos pasos más adelante. Me apresuré y me quedé frente a ella ya que había rodeado un lateral de la verja hasta llegar a una pequeña esquina por la que continuaba aquel impedimento de metal.

La lucecilla despareció y la ansiedad volvió. Como loco busqué una puerta y unos veinte metros la tenía. Necesitaba contemplar ese cuerpo y meterme en él de la manera más voraz.

Abrí el candado cuando escuché un grito. El sonido de varias espadas moviéndose con rapidez mientras alguien desenvainaba un arma. No, ahora no. Cerca de donde estaba dos hombres se estaban peleando por la compañía de una cortesana. La guardia de palacio salió para evitar el altercado mientras escuchaba unos pasos como si alguien corriese. Imaginé que sería la chica volviendo al palacio por lo que lleve mi mirada hacia el altercado.

- ¡No la toques, escoria! -gritó uno de los hombres el que estaba armado con tan solo una chaqueta ligeramente roída como prenda más elegante. Era más que obvio que se dejaba todo el dinero en damas de compañía y por lo que parecía se había debido enamorar de esa cortesana, estúpidamente por su parte.  
Por experiencia sabía que los amores de las cortesanas eran todos muy cortos y falsos. Quien tenía dinero para pagarlas sus caprichos era el amor de su vida mientras que todas me deseaban en sus camas mientras el otro dueño de sus almas les hacían lo que ellos pensaban que era el amor.

- No se peleen -dijo uno de los guardas del palacio.

Reí internamente al ver quien era la fulana motivo de tal discusión. Lorelaine, la mujer más vanidosa que jamás había conocido y por supuesto la más mentirosa. Se metía entre las camas de todos los ricos solo por el dinero mientras pensaba que en dos horas más iría a visitarme a mi casa pidiéndome o incluso podría decir rogándome que la hiciese mía para así borrar de sus entrañas que otro hombre la hubiese reclamado como suya por el dinero que fuese.

- Estúpidos -susurré.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo una voz tímida a mi espalda y me giré sorprendido.

Allí estaba ella. La mujer que me había cautivado en la lejanía estaba a escasos centímetros de mí mirando el altercado y preguntándome que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso se daba cuenta que se estaba poniendo en peligro al no haber vuelto al palacio?

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la batalla mientras su cabello jugueteaba con sus mejillas entre los rasgos de su perfecta piel poniéndome enfermo de envidia.

- ¡Quieto! -gritaban algunos miembros de la guardia desenvainando algunos las espadas mientras que otros optaban por el arma.

- ¿Podría explicarme lo que sucede? -susurró aquella joven y volví mi vista a ella sin poder ahora quitarla ya que sus hermosos ojos contemplaban los míos de una manera tan hipnótica que me hacía desearla aún más.

Apreté mi mandíbula para controlar mis impulsos. No quería que gritase o algo por el estilo con la guarda real tan cerca de nosotros. Sabía que el castigo por tocar a un sirviente de palacio sería mínimo una tortura.

- Se están peleando por una cualquiera -resoplé y me apoyé en la verja-. Esa es una simple ramera que tan solo se mete en la cama de aquel que la paga lo suficiente. Se mueve por dinero, nada más. El tipo de la pistola es un viudo reciente que olvidó sus penas entre las piernas de la mujer y el abrazo de las botellas de licor. El otro simplemente quiere llevársela a la cama por un módico precio mientras que la golfa le habrá dicho miles de veces al armado que lo ama y al mejor vestido mientras fantasea con su verdadero amor -dije como escupiendo la última idea del asco que me daba.

- Así que la joven.. -susurró escondiéndose poco a poco detrás de mí- está enamorada de otro pero duerme en brazos de otros hombres. ¿Pagan porque una mujer se duerma a su lado? Eso es muy raro. Mis padres duermen separados. ¿Por qué alguien desearía dormir con una persona que no sea su hermana?

La miré completamente perplejo. ¿De verdad estaba preguntando eso? Entrecerré mis ojos mirándola expectante pensando que si la concedía unos instantes ella entendería eso lo que quería decir acostarse con una mujer, pero parecía que no. ¿Realmente esa mujer era tan inmaculada como parecía?

La miré observando su rostro mientras ella seguía pendiente de la situación que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! -gritó de nuevo el hombre armado.  
- Tranquilo.. -susurró el otro hombre al que estaba apuntando con el arma.  
- Vámonos, a… -entonces los ojos de la cortesana se posaron en mí.

Contemplé como enrojeció como era su costumbre y rodé los ojos para volver mi mirada al inmaculado rostro de la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Ella sí que era digna de aquella batalla, tan hermosa, tan excitante y a la vez tan seductoramente ignorante.

Volví a sentir como mi entrepierna se encendía cuando noté como sus pechos se asomaban ligeramente por la inclinación que tenía a través de su escote. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Aquella mujer era la tentación hecha mujer.

- ¡O suelta el arma ya o nos veremos obligados a intervenir! -gritó uno de los guardas.

La cortesana hizo ademán de acercarse a mí pero entonces me giré y miré fijamente a la joven que estaba aún pendiente de la situación.

- Señorita, corra -susurré-. Esta situación no tiene buena pinta. Vuelva al palacio.  
- ¿Por qué? -susurró con aquella voz angelical mientras sus labios carnosos estaban demasiado cerca de los míos como para su seguridad.  
- Porque va a intervenir la guardia -respondí mirándola.

Ella sin comprender abrió la puertecilla que nos separaba y al escuchar un nuevo disparo agarró mi brazo y emitiendo un ligero grito de espanto ambos caímos en el césped del jardín.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La miré mientras el eco del disparo aún se escuchaba. El chillido de una mujer había sido amortiguado por el gran impacto de la bala. Ella miraba hacia la parte alta de la barandilla buscando alguna señal que indicase que podía salir de nuevo de nuestro improvisado escondite. Sus ojos azules centelleaban mientras era más que posible escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

Su aroma era embriagador. Ahora podía ser partícipe de la gran suerte que tenían todos los que podían estar a su alrededor.

La vela yacía a nuestro lado. Se había apagado por el brusco movimiento. No era capaz de articular palabra pero al otro lado de la verja todo era muy diferente. Podía escuchar gritos pero no llegaban con claridad a mis oídos pues estaba tan absorto en la belleza que estaba contemplando desde tan cerca que me parecía todo lo demás completamente secundario.

Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el césped y se comenzó a incorporar lentamente mientras su cabello se posicionaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Por temor a que algo pudiese pasarla agarré su brazo con suavidad para volver a colocarla como estaba. Ella me miró, confusa pero yo agradecido sonreí fugazmente porque me dedicase su hermosa mirada.

- No se levante aún -musité.

Me incorporé en el lugar de ella y de puntillas miré sobre la parte de ladrillo de la verja. Entrecerré los ojos y contemplé la escena.

Ya le habían quitado el arma al despechado y mientras tanto la culpable de ese triángulo amoroso había comenzado a llorar diciendo entre sollozos mi nombre porque ya no me veía. Rodé los ojos pesaroso.

- Pesada -dije entre dientes.

- ¿La conoce tan bien como para poder decir algo semejante de ella? -susurró aquella dulce voz muy cerca de mi oído.

- Créame que es lo más noble que puede decirse de ella -contesté.

Aquella linda mujer me miró con gesto de desapruebo pero no dijo nada más.

Me levanté y volví a salir por la puerta de la verja del castillo. Ella también se levantó y limpió sus faldas como pudo.

- Debería volver a su hogar, señorita -le aconsejé.

- Eso haré, caballero -asintió y dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia los guardias- Adiós.

Después de despedirse fue rápidamente hasta el palacio y la perdí entre las hojas de los árboles. Suspiré apesadumbrado. Apreté mis manos contra el frío hierro y bramé para mis adentros. Como deseaba poder tomar a aquella mujer entre mis brazos y hacer que gritara mi nombre sin compasión pero no era posible. Si tocaba a alguien de la corte era más que obvio que terminaría muy mal parado. Sonreí con malicia. Me encantaban los riesgos y ese era uno que pensaba correr.

Miré a mi alrededor y por como me ardía la sangre supe que necesitaba descargar mi apetito tan voraz. Necesitaba hacer mía a una mujer e imaginar que era la dulce propietaria de ese aroma tan delicado.

Me dirigí hacia las pensiones donde siempre había alguna dispuesta a entregarse a mis encantos.

Durante mi caminata no podía quitarme esos ojos azules de la mente. La sed de pasión subió de tal forma que llegaba a dolerme el pantalón. Aquella mujer debía ser mía pero a su debido tiempo. Jamás nada me había llevado a cometer la locura que deseaba pero lo haría me costase lo que me costase.

Llegué a la taberna de mala muerte del viejo Billy el cojo. Reí al escuchar el gran jaleo del interior. Eso me gustaba, significaba que aún podría tener donde escoger.

Entré y al hacerlo llené mis pulmones del intenso aroma a tabaco y alcohol barato. Allí estaban todas las mujeres más poderosas del mundo en cuanto a secretos se refiere. Podrían destronar al mismísimo rey si se les antojase pero aquella vida lasciva era lo que realmente le gustaba.

Miré al joven que estaba tras la barra, le hice un gesto y sin mediar palabra me sirvió un vaso de whisky.

Observé mi alrededor. Todas las exuberantes féminas de aquel lugar intentaban seducirme con sus miradas e incluso con gestos obscenos. Algunas deslizaban su lengua entre sus labios y la sola idea de ver a aquella delicada dama de la corte realizar el mismo gesto por mí me volvía loco. Vi a lo lejos a una chica de similares características físicas pero ni una pequeña parte de su belleza. Me daba igual. Quería entrecerrar los ojos y verla a ella, a la mujer que había conseguido borrarme la razón para mantenerme en la continua excitación.

Bebí de un trago el whisky de importación que estaba entre mis manos. Dejé el vaso sobre la barra y me apresuré a caminar hasta la joven que me miraba de la misma manera lasciva que el resto de las presentes.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -dijo riendo mientras se hacía la inocente.

Antes de que mis ganas de hacer lo que mi cuerpo deseaba se desvaneciesen la miré con frialdad.

- No digas ni una sola palabra, solo quiero sonidos, no quiero palabras. Si dices alguna te dejo como estés -la ordené.

Después la agarré con fuerza del brazo y caminé hasta la parte trasera del bar donde estaba todo mucho más oscuro. Abrí una pequeña ventana y dejé que los rayos de la luna entraran pero que no se viese por completo el rostro de esa mujer.

Ella se dirigió hasta mis pantalones rápidamente, la paré y la empotré contra la pared.

- ¡Mando yo! -grité.

Ella no dijo nada más ni hizo nada que yo no la pidiera. Eso era lo que quería. Debía intentar ser lo más inocente que pudiese.

Miré su corsé y rompí las tiras. No aguantaba más. La podía imaginar a ella mirándome con aquellos ojos azules y enfundada en aquel vestido barato solo porque yo se lo había ordenado.

Descubrí sus pechos, seguramente serían más hermosos los de ella pero no importaba, no iba a mirar a aquella cualquiera. Los mordí con necesidad mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados.

Necesitaba que gimiese aquella zorra barata solo para así poder llevar al completo aquella insólita fantasía.

Lo hizo, gimió. Sonreí con malicia y la arranqué lo que tapaba aquel lugar en el que tantos hombres se habían metido. No, pero no. Ella era la doncella, sí. Allí nadie había estado, nadie lo había perforado. ¡Oh, soberana delicia! Un cuerpo virgen que mancillar.

Me bajé el pantalón y la embestí, con fuerza, sin remordimiento. Escuché aquel grito. No, la fantasía no era completa porque no era su voz. Tapé la boca de esa odiosa mujer y comencé a penetrarla una y otra vez sin piedad. No me importaba si la dolía, ese era su trabajo, lo único que yo deseaba era disfrutar.

No tardé mucho en descargarme por completo. Salí de ella y me fui sin preocuparme si ella había terminado o no. Me era completa y absolutamente indiferente. Yo estaba satisfecho y eso era lo que importaba.

Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos desordenados y abrí la puerta trasera. Miré la callejuela y entonces una sombra tapó la luna. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No era ninguna nube.

Sentí un intenso dolor en mi cuello y un grito ensordecedor salió de mi garganta.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Noté un brazo gélido aprisionando mi espalda contra una dura piedra mientras una mano agarraba mis cabellos y tiraba de mi cabeza haciendo perfectamente accesible mi yugular. Sobre ella podía sentir un invernal aliento mientras el mismísimo fuego de las profundidades del infierno se hacía paso por mis venas.

Intenté gritar de nuevo pero me fue imposible. Fuera lo que fuese lo que me estaba sucediendo me estaba como succionando la vida.

Mis ojos estaban como platos fijos en la soberana luna que contemplaba toda la escena sin pedir auxilio de ningún tipo.

Hice fuerzas para deshacerme de aquel abrazo clandestino que me estaba dejando sin fuerzas. Me mareaba mientras aquel intenso ardor se había quedado quieto como si no tuviese ya ningún lugar por donde recorrer. Ya no se iba avivando sino que se apagaba poco a poco a medida que me iba quedando sin respiración y los latidos de mi corazón iban a menos.

Me estaba muriendo. Lo sabía. En mi mente lo único que se había dibujado eran los ojos de aquella hermosa doncella que por un instante me habían mostrado el paraíso.

En el fondo quizá me merecía aquella horrible muerte porque mis planes habían sido destruir la vida de un ser puro e inocente como ninguno de los que antes había encontrado.

- ¡Eh, tú! -gritaron a mi espalda y aquella criatura que gruñía sobre mi cuello giró rápidamente su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro.

Cuando los pasos se acercaron pude sentir como la presión que mantenía mi cuerpo aún en pie desaparecía. No tenía ni una pizca de fuerza con la que poder mantenerme erguido por lo que me desplomé sobre el suelo mientras mis ojos buscaban quien había sido mi agresor.

Vislumbré a los ojos una figura con capa negra que desaparecía a la velocidad del rayo mientras dejaba allí a su presa. ¿Qué me podía haber hecho? ¿Me había succionado la vida? Por aquel entonces cientos de rumores corrían por el poblado de mi y un criaturas que acechaban en la noche para matar a todo hombre, mujer o niño que no estuviese a salvo.

Intenté moverme pero sin éxito alguno. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido por completo y de mi boca no salían sonidos que pudiesen indicar a los allí presentes como me encontraba.

Podía aún seguir consciente pero desconocía por cuanto tiempo. El dolor iba en aumento. Mi sangre hirviendo se iba abriendo paso por mis venas como si estuviese mezclada con puro ácido. Noté como de mi frente comenzaba a salir sudor mientras intentaba gritar.

Aquel dolor era increíblemente insoportable. Sentí como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo iba siendo devorado por aquella mezcla explosiva que lo derretía. Tenía fiebre, fiebre alta y un volcán en mi interior. Si hubiese podido abrir mis labios sabía que de mi interior saldría puro humo negro. Me estaba calcinando internamente.

Miré asustado a mi alrededor mientras notaba como las venas de mi cuello se volvían más gruesas y mi cuello se quedaba completamente duro. No podía moverlo ni un solo ápice y notaba una intensa opresión en mi pecho. Mi cuello comenzaba a hincharse o al menos era la sensación que tenía porque se me hacía más complicado cada vez ser capaz de respirar.

Todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas pero aquel intenso dolor me impedía desmayarme. ¿Cómo podía existir una muerte tan horrible?

- Ha sido atacado por la bestia -dijo uno de los hombres que estaban mirándome.

- Deberíamos llevarle a algún lugar para ver si pueden cuidarlo -concluyó un hombre que comenzaba a tomarme de los brazos.

- Pero que lo lleven lejos de aquí -bramó otro-. Ha sido atacado por el diablo. No sabemos lo que puede sucederle.

- ¡Ayudadme! -ordenó el único que parecía preocupado por mí.

Pude notar como me llevaban en volandas. Me habían agarrado por debajo de las axilas y por mis tobillos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan bruscos llevando a un malherido? Sentía como si tuviesen una fuerza extraordinaria y mis huesos los estuviesen rompiendo aún siendo eso imposible.

A lo lejos pude escuchar el ruido de los cascos que indicaba que un carruaje se estaba acercando.

Mi respiración cada vez era más lenta. Intentaba llenar mis pulmones por completo pero parecían tan pequeños que ni tan siquiera podían mantener en su interior un litro de oxígeno.

Veía como pequeños fogonazos mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más acelerado por el infernal calor que estaba llegando a él. Sabía que en instante que aquella sangre hirviendo entrase en mi corazón este no volvería a reaccionar.

- ¡Disculpe! -gritaron a la altura de mi cabeza.

- ¿Sí? -contestó una voz rasposa.

- Necesitamos que lleve a este caballero con las monjas. Está mal herido -respondieron a la altura de mis piernas.

- Póngalo detrás con el ganado -replicó el otro.

Noté la fría madera contra mi cuerpo y como nos poníamos en marcha. Ya nadie estaba a mi lado y en mi mente aún seguían aquellos preciosos pero tortuosos ojos azules. Iba a morir y en unos segundos.

Pedí a mi cerebro que moviese mis labios para susurrar un perdón por todo el daño que hubiese causado. Redimirse era la última esperanza de un moribundo.

Mis ojos se cerraron en el instante que el dolor me penetraba los tímpanos. Adiós, doncella. Fue mi último pensamiento mientras el ruido de cascos y los relinchos de caballos eran el marco de mi temprana muerte.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los sonidos volvieron a llegar a mis oídos. No eran nítidos. Parecía que los estaba escuchando a través de una gran pared.

Envié a mi cerebro la señal de abrir los ojos pero estos no me respondían. Todo mi cuerpo parecía frío y rígido.

Poco a poco mi oído se fue agudizando y fui capaz de escuchar las voces femeninas que estaban a mi alrededor.

- Está muy caliente su frente aún, no baja de los cuarenta de fiebre -susurró una voz.

- ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo después de tantas horas? -preguntó otra.

- No lo sé, pero haremos todo lo que podamos porque se cure.

¿Cuarenta de fiebre? ¿Cómo era posible si yo notaba mi cuerpo gélido? Aquello era extraño pero quizá la fiebre me estaba haciendo delirar y no era capaz de distinguir entre el frío y el calor.

Noté como unos pequeños y arrugados dedos me tomaban el pulso. Durante unos instantes no dijo nada pero después su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

- Su corazón no palpita.

Comenzaron a hacerme la reanimación presionando mi pecho cuando noté un intenso dolor. Chillé pero dentro de mi cabeza ya que mi boca no se abría. Pude escuchar como con cada opresión rompían mis costillas una y otra vez. ¿No se daban cuenta de la fuerza que ejercían?

Cada uno de mis huesos cedió con una velocidad pasmosa. Fue el desencadenante que después notase como mi pelvis se rompía y tras ellas mis fémures.

El dolor era inconcebible. Seguía consciente como en una completa y compleja tortura.

Llegó a tal el dolor que volví a desmayarme pero precisamente por ese mismo dolor volvía a recobrar la consciencia. Durante varias horas permanecí en ese macabro juego aunque a mí me parecieron días.

Agonizante noté como mi cuerpo volvía a reconstruirse. Mis huesos se soldaban en escasos minutos y volvía a recuperar todos mis sentidos.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó. ¿Cuantos días habrían pasado desde que había llegado a donde quiera que estuviese?

- ¡Se ha despertado!

Giré mi rostro hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz. Fruncí mi ceño y mis labios. Un intenso aroma, como una mezcla de sabores, me llegó a la pituitaria con intensidad. Sentí como mi boca se llenaba de un líquido amargo y como mis colmillos comenzaron a crecer.

Apreté mis manos y con una velocidad asombrosa me puse de cunclillas sobre la cama. De mi boca no salió nada más que un intenso gruñido.

- ¡Mirad sus ojos! -gritó una de las monjas que allí estaban.

- ¡Es la encarnación del diablo! -gritó otra.

No entendía porqué pero aquello me resultaba divertido. Pasé mi lengua entre mis colmillos y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia al notar lo afilados que estaban. Tenía una intensa sed. Sí, estaba descubriendo que sed de la sangre de todos los allí presentes. No comprendía aquel apetito tan extraño pero no me paré mucho más tiempo a pensarlo. Cómo un animal interno tomó el mando de mis sentidos.

Mi mente calculó rápidamente todos los que estaban en aquella estancia. Cuales eran los que tenían oportunidad de escaparse para que así fuesen los primeros que atacase.

Gruñí y me abalancé sobre la primera mujer más joven y mucho más hermosa que todas las que allí estaban. Su sangre sería la más dulce y apetitosa. Rompí su cuello para evitar que se fuese y hundí mis colmillos en su yugular. ¡Oh, dulce manjar prohibido! Aquello me resultaba por un instante repugnante pero cuando aquel líquido rojo descendió por mi garganta solo pude gruñir de satisfacción.

Deliciosa era poco. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes probar semejante delicatesen?

Arrojé el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer a un extremo y lamí mis labios cubiertos por su sangre. No deseaba que se derramase ni una sola gota. Aquel líquido había sido hecho para mí. Disfrutarlo debía ser solo mi delicia.

Corrí hasta mi siguiente víctima. Sabía que no sería tan exquisita como la anterior pero mi sed se había hecho aún más pronunciada. ¿Podía ese néctar crear adicción? Ahora entendía porque la Iglesia lo calificaba de pecado y rito satánico el beber la sangre de otro ser humano. Era algo tan inexplicable que no todos podían hacerlo o contemplarían como hasta ellos mismos podían ser más fuertes que el más fuerte de los hombres.

Bendita naturaleza. Clavé nuevamente mis colmillos sobre el cuello de esa nueva presa y evité que forcejeara con tan solo tomar sus hombros con fuerza. Gritaba bajo mi boca y yo sonreía con malicia pues me encantaba la falta de oposición que me ponían. La fuerza que tenían era tan débil que me parecían sus manotazos más una caricia que un golpe.

- ¡Adorador del diablo! -gritaron otras mujeres mientras corrían por el convento.

Algunas blandieron sus rosarios y otras se dedicaron a lanzarme agua bendita lo que me divertía aún más.

Cuando ya me noté satisfecho decidí terminar con la vida de todos los testigos. Limpié mis manos llenas de aquel líquido rojo con el agua bendita y salí por uno de los ventanales intentando descubrir mis nuevas habilidades mientras serenaba aquella ira animal.

Respiré profundamente cuando a mi alrededor tan solo existían árboles que las monjas habían plantado junto a las semillas que habían dado ya sus frutos.

Debía pensar fríamente. Podía haber tenido hambre pero no era la misma sensación. Podía haber tenido sed de agua pero no tenía nada que ver aquella sed con la que hacía unos momentos había saciado. Mi garganta había ardido y un líquido amargo que no era saliva había llenado mi boca tan solo unos segundos antes.

Había escuchado sin problema los latidos de sus corazones como si hubiese estado sobre su pecho. Había podido percibir como cambiaban de un ritmo lento a uno rápido.

Habían hablado de mis ojos. ¿Mis ojos podían ser tan aterradores como ellas decían? Me giré sobre mí mismo y me vi reflejado en la ventana. Mis ojos eran del mismo tono azul que habían sido siempre. No les veía nada extraño.

Miré mi piel. Esa si era diferente. Ahora era tan blanco como la nieve. Mi tono había sido más bien tostado pero en su lugar era igual que una aparición. Aquello podía deberse simplemente a los días que había estado enfermo. Pero era más que obvio que algo había cambiado en mí y tenía que averiguar en qué me había convertido.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cronsworld, 1835 tres años más tarde.

Abrí los ojos mientras el sonido de los cascos golpeaba contra mis oídos. Sonreí. Ya era de día. Un nuevo día. Había pasado otra noche más rememorando aquellos ojos azules que a pesar del tiempo seguían perforando mi mente a cada segundo.

No sabía quien era ni como podría acercarme a ella. La seguridad del palacio real se había doblado desde que el rey había sido amenazado de muerte. Estúpido monarca. Debían haberle matado y no solo amenazado.

Me incorporé y miré por la ventana del establo en el que estaba. Era pobre y trabajaba para un grupo de ancianos campesinos. No pagaban muy bien pero algo es algo y eran los únicos humanos que sabía no mataría por tener mi alimento. La sangre en los cuerpos envejecidos no tenía ninguna gracia para mí pero mi apetito sexual no había disminuido en absoluto sino que había aumentado. Había descubierto nuevas formas de alcanzar aquel placer divino.

Salí del establo y miré a mi alrededor. En esos instantes un caballo pasaba por las callejuelas de aquel pueblo desconocido para la mayoría de los habitantes de la capital.

El caballo al igual que el resto de los campesinos se acercaban a la plaza donde estaba construida una fuente. A la que iban todos los días para llenar sus cubos de agua y poder regar sus cosechas.

Pasé al lado de unas jovencitas que me sonrieron seductoras. Hice lo propio y contemplé sus pequeños senos que dejaban entreverse por sus desgastados corsés. Reí para mí mismo y les dediqué la sonrisa más seductora que jamás hubiesen visto.

Sus corazones se aceleraron al igual que sus pulsos y fui capaz de escuchar suspiros muy claros saliendo de sus bocas. Quizá visitaría a alguna de esas damiselas esa misma noche.

Continué mi camino hasta llegar donde el gentío se había agolpado. Parecía que todos esperaban algo y efectivamente así era. El jinete que antes había visto era el pregonero real. Todos estaban interesados en saber cual sería la noticia o nueva ley que su rey había impuesto.

Leí la mente de todos los presentes. La situación era más que estúpida. Todos estaban emocionados tan solo por la novedad. Tendrían tema de diálogo en el pueblo durante semanas solo porque alguien más rico, más poderoso y mejor vestido había estado por allí.

Supe rápidamente que el aviso era de un baile. Todas las mujeres hablarían de ello cuanto pudiesen ilusionadas porque alguno de los príncipes se fijase en ellas. Ridículo. La mayoría de ellos estarían prometidos ya con las doncellas de otras cortes o incluso con otras princesas de otros reinos.

Me giré y con las mismas volví hasta los campos de tomates que debía recoger. Sabía que aquella podría ser la oportunidad perfecta de ver a la joven que mis entrañas deseaban pero sabía que la realeza estaría en una habitación dentro del castillo y los pueblerinos estarían en medio de la capital danzando por las calles. Jamás mezclarían a la plebe con ellos.

Me dediqué a recoger los tomates durante unas cuantas horas hasta que el George Harfley, dueño de esas tierras durante más de cincuenta años, salió de la casa y se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba.

- ¡Muchacho! -gritó con su voz gangosa mientras carraspeaba-. Necesitamos que vayas a comprar los medicamentos de Sophie a la capital. El boticario está enfermo y no nos pudo traer lo que le habíamos pedido.

- Claro -asentí-. Lo de la última vez, ¿cierto?

- Así es muchacho – tomó mi mano y colocó dos monedas de oro sobre ella- No tardes.

Caminé hacia la puerta. Ellos pensaban que iría en el único carruaje que llevaba hasta la capital pero en su lugar aprovecharía mis habilidades para llegar cuanto antes y quedarme unas horas paseando por la ciudad. El ambiente siempre era distinto.

Una vez que nadie me veía, sonreí y comencé mi carrera. Todo a mi alrededor se volvía un borrón. No era capaz de distinguir que era una roca de un árbol si no fuese por su tonalidad. Por suerte nadie tenía la habilidad de verme. Era demasiado rápido para el ojo humano.

En escasos minutos estuve en la puerta de la muralla. No dejaban entrar si no tenías pase por lo que escalé hábilmente el muro y me dejé caer detrás de una casa para que así nadie pudiese verme cuando recuperase la velocidad "normal".

Reí ante lo absurdo de aquella vigilancia pues los seres realmente peligrosos podrían estar sin problema entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin necesidad de pasar por aquellas enormes puertas de hierro y llevar un pase.

Caminé por las callejuelas hacia donde sabía que estaba la farmacia. El boticario real era el único que tenía todos los remedios pues compraba al por mayor las plantas medicinales dejando al resto de boticarios que dependiesen de la capital del reino.

Fruncí mi ceño cuando miles de pensamientos con el baile como idea común se juntaron en mi mente. Bramé. No había perfeccionado aún la técnica para aislar tanto cacareo y poder pensar yo solo con completa tranquilidad.

Tomé la calle principal al fin y proseguí mi paseo por el suelo empedrado hasta que llegué al zoco. En el zoco estaban las últimas novedades y los tenderos ponían allí sus pequeños e improvisados tenderetes, si eran nómadas o abrían las puertas de sus establecimientos para que todo el que pudiese pasase a su tienda a comprar lo último que habían adquirido.

Llevaba bastante sin tomar aire. Sabía que no podría controlarme entre aquella multitud pero por suerte no era necesario que respirase como cuando era humano.

El dinero que llevaba era demasiado para tan solo la medicación por lo que usaría el dinero de los viajes de ida y vuelta en comprar algo si era de mi agrado.

Entré dentro de una librería. El hombre que estaba tras el mostrador me miraba con sus cejas alzadas tras las gafas de culo de vaso que estaban posicionadas sobre las aletas de su nariz.

Incliné mi cabeza en forma de saludo y me dirigí hacia la parte posterior de la librería. Si tenían alguno que me interesase sería en esa parte ya que pocos inspeccionaban esa sección al tratarse de seres mitológicos.

Algunos de aquellos tomos llevaban décadas sin ser usados pues tenían una inmensa capa de polvo.

Tomé uno de aquellos libros y pasé mi dedo índice por su lomo. Una V roja como la sangre estaba perfectamente dibujada sobre la piel de la encuadernación. Apreté mis labios y ojeé curioso sus páginas. En ellas dibujos de hombres con colmillos prominentes, con los ojos rojos como el fuego estaban impresos. ¿Me serviría para descubrí más cosas acerca de mi naturaleza? Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí hacia el tendero y le pagué el libro.

No medié palabra. Salí de allí y caminé hasta la farmacia. Un montón de sonidos de faldas me indicó que las tiendas de telas estaban próximas. Miré hacia delante y me quedé completamente perplejo. ¿Estaba soñando a pesar de no poder dormir?


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Aquella maravillosa cabellera dorada brillaba ante el sol de una manera que parecía imposible. Sus labios rosados se curvaban en una sonrisa por la suavidad de la seda que tenía entre sus dedos. Suspiré y me quedé completamente embelesado mirándola. Su belleza era aún mayor de la que recordaba.

- Señorita, ¿se llevará ese lazo? -preguntó el tendero.

- Sí, por favor, ¿podría darme lo suficiente para dos cinturillas?

- Por supuesto.

Miré mis ropas. No podía presentarme ante una damisela con semejante atuendo. Era nada más que el campesino a sueldo de dos ancianos campesinos. Era de la subclase más pobre dentro de las clases más bajas.

Fruncí mi ceño ante mi desdicha. No podría cumplir mi sueño al menos en ese momento aunque si usase mis poderes de vampiro podría alejarla de todo el mundo, llevarla a un lugar lejano y mostrarle los placeres prohibidos de la carne.

Sus cabellos se movieron para girar su rostro hacia una de las damas que la acompañaban. Mi envidia en ese momento.

Mordí mi labio inferior contemplando como sus pechos ligeramente visibles por el escote se movían al igual que su cuerpo. ¡Oh, maldita necesidad! Ella era la razón de mi locura.

Miré como los hombres se agolpaban a mi alrededor contemplando a todas las mujeres que allí estaban. Todos embelesados por la belleza de alguna pero la mayoría contemplaba nada más que a la joven delicia que era mi fruto prohibido.

Escuché muchos cuchicheos y uno de ellos que realmente me interesó. Agudicé un poco el oído pues me era difícil escuchar tantos pensamientos juntos y a la vez.

- ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó un joven.

- ¿Quién de todas? -respondió su amigo.

- La joven rubia con el vestido azul.

- ¿No la conoces?

- ¿Por qué crees que pregunto? Anda, díme.

- Es Helen Devonshire. Es la princesa mayor del reino -susurró.

¡Princesa! Me quedé estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado ni tan siquiera en tocarla cuando era un simple humano? Hubiese muerto inmediatamente. Ahora entendía porque parecía tan inmaculada. Era cierto que jamás nadie se había posado sobre ella. Su castidad era la seguridad de un nuevo reino al que unirse o aspirar que los descendientes gobernasen algo más que Cronsworld.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que aún por el peligro que eso ocasionaba me atrajese aún más la idea de poseerla?

Decidí desaparecer de allí. Tenía que pensar ahora mejor que antes como lograría estar a su altura pero además de eso debía buscar el medicamento por el que había ido a la capital.

Paseé entre la multitud que se agolpaban para ver a la joven princesa comprar y entré en la farmacia. Ni tan siquiera tuve que decir nada pues el boticario sabía cual era el pedido. Le entregué la moneda que me quedaba y salí de nuevo de la farmacia.

Miré a mi alrededor y fue en ese momento cuando creció en mí la ira animal.

Un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente y paseando con un bastón que apoyaba en el suelo de manera que eso le otorgaba mayor porte y clase, se dirigía hasta donde estaba la princesa.

- Buenos días, Helen -sonrió con suficiencia mirando a la joven como si fuese alguien inferior a ella y fácil de conseguir.

- Buenos días, duque Steven -le devolvió la sonrisa ella.

- ¿Cómo está, a parte de cada día más hermosa?

Tomó su delicada mano y depositó en ella un beso. Gruñí internamente. La estaba manchando con un estúpido beso. Ella era inmaculada y él la veía también como objeto de deseo. Por mucho que él lo desease sabía que Helen sería mía antes que suya. Si después deseaba desposarse con ella para el resto de sus miserables vidas, me era completamente indiferente.

- Muy bien, duque. ¿Y usted? -preguntó con amabilidad mientras intentaba deshacerse de la prisión de los dedos del rufián.

- De maravilla contemplando su belleza -respondió.

- Estúpido -dije en una voz quizá demasiado alta.

Todos se giraron para mirarme y rodé los ojos sin importarme su sorpresa.

- ¿Disculpe? -aquel hombre bien vestido se dirigía hacia mí-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

- He dicho, estúpido -contesté sin problema alguno.

- ¿Perdón? -volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Es usted sordo? He dicho es-tú-pi-do -dije la palabra lentamente para que así no tuviese que volver a repetirla.

- ¿Qué le resulta tan estúpido?

- Usted -respondí altanero- Es obvio que le interesa la señorita pero coquetea con ella como un pavo real.

- ¿Coqueteo?

No pude evitarlo y exploté en carcajadas mirándole. Sus cejas se curvaron mirándome con odio lo cuál me hizo ponerme aún más altanero si podía.

- Tanto dinero y tan poca cultura. ¿No sabe que es coquetear? Pues así es, coquetea con la damisela pero es más que obvio que para ella sus intentos de seducción le son completamente indiferentes -volví a reír-. ¿No ve como pretende librarse de usted como si su tacto la ardiese o le produjese malestar? Bien es cierto que si el tacto de un hombre quema a la mujer puede ser por amor y pura pasión pero en este caso es completamente distinto pues intenta evitarlo y no mantiene su mano agarrada para no separarla -razoné.

La joven me miró sorprendida y con un gesto de desaprobación en su mirada, tomó lo que había comprado y rápidamente se marchó de aquel lugar. Aquella escena la había abochornado pero yo estaba tan sumamente divertido que no me importó ni lo más mínimo.

- Así que un… campesino de cuarta viene a darme clases de cortejo -rió sonoramente acercándose a mí-. ¿Qué mujeres son las que no se han resistido a sus encantos, mozo? ¿Las cerditas o las ovejitas? -volvió a reír y puso la borla de su bastón sobre la nuez de mi garganta-. No vuelva a dirigirme la palabra si no desea que yo mismo acabe con su vida.

Sin más se fue y en ese instante por haber sido humillado por él, el odio se hizo patente en mi interior. Me vengaría de eso me costase lo que me costase.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El día dio paso a la noche. Sonreí. Aquella noche tenía que comenzar el plan. No podía aparecer como el campesino humillado nunca más. Para humillar a alguien con la clase social de un conde debía ser alguien de muy bien ver.

Me incorporé y tomé un papel. Escribiría una carta a aquella pareja de ancianos que me había dado cobijo despidiéndome para siempre. Aquel era el último día que mi nombre no se oiría como merecía.

Dejé la carta sobre el escritorio junto al resto de la paga que me habían dado ese mes. No la necesitaría.

Mis ojos se tornaron de un rojo brillante mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mis pasos. Debía ir hacia otro reino pues si permanecía en aquel sería rápidamente descubierto.

¿Mi fecha de regreso? Aquel magnífico baile sería más que la antesala de la realeza. Sería el comienzo de mi nueva vida, aquella que el mundo me había privado y me merecía más que nadie.

Había escuchado hablar mucho sobre Londres. Una ciudad realmente arrebatadora y en la que el dinero no faltaba. Aquel sería mi destino, aquella ciudad sufriría mi maldad escondida entre las sombras hasta que Cronsworld cayese a mis pies ante mi nuevo comienzo.

Tardé unos cuantas horas en llegar hasta la orilla del mar. Las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua cristalina. Había averiguado que no había problema a alguno que tuviese mi naturaleza con respecto al agua pues alguna vez había tenía que limpiarme de la tierra con el agua del pozo pero aparte de eso no sabía mucho más.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en aquella joven que me quitaba el sentido. Respiré profundamente y salté desde la costa mientras las olas se estrellaban contra las afiladas rocas. Desconocía el miedo y eso me hacía aún más temerario de lo que antes había sido.

Sentí el contacto con el agua. Igual que un golpe seco de aire. Tenía la misma temperatura que mi cuerpo. Permanecí bajo el agua buceando hasta que noté como uno de mis pies se había quedado enganchado entre unas rocas.

Miré hacia el lugar donde mi extremidad había quedado prisionera. Bramé furioso mientras gritaba sin emitir sonido y entonces fui consciente que el aire de mis pulmones me había abandonado. Mis ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal comprendido que quizá el agua pudiese ser el único medio hasta ahora conocido por el que pudiese morir. Quizá no era una criatura inmortal como me había supuesto.

Aguanté lo que pude el impulso por llenar mis pulmones de aire ya que desconocía si era como un humano más entre las cristalinas aguas. Tiré con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo sin problema alguno la trampa de roca que me había mantenido hasta ese instante percatándome de la increíble fuerza que poseía pero lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde pues el impulso de mi cuerpo fue demasiado fuerte y respiré.

Ahí tenía la muerte asegurada. Ninguna persona que hubiese tragado agua almacenándola en sus pulmones había sobrevivido mucho tiempo. Intenté subir mucho más deprisa hacia la superficie pero aún estaba lejos y volví a tomar otra bocanada de agua.

Me paré en seco al darme cuenta. No me había sucedido nada. Es más, sentía que no me ahogaba en absoluto. Sonreí ampliamente descubriendo que aquella naturaleza era mucho más asombrosa de lo que pensaba.

Mi destino estaba cerca, tan solo tenía que nadar hasta un pequeño puerto al que pocos tenían acceso y colarme dentro de uno de los barcos pero ¿podría tener las mismas habilidades en cuanto a la rapidez dentro y fuera del agua? ¿Por qué no probarlo?

Llegué hasta la superficie comprando que la distancia entre mi posición y el primer barco que podía divisar era realmente considerable. A velocidad humana podría tardar sin problema alguno más de media hora en alcanzarlo si el barco no se movía durante todo ese tiempo.

Me concentré y comencé a nadar intentando ser cada vez más rápido pero a la vez dejando que fuese mi cuerpo el que tomase consciencia de la velocidad para que mi mente que aún tenía las limitaciones humanas no me hiciese quedarme en aquellas pequeñas cualidades que tan poco podían ayudarme en esos instantes.

Me relajé mientras notaba como el agua se deslizaba por mi piel y se mezclaba con mi ropa empapándola por completo pero de una manera que no me molestaba, a diferencia de como odiaba que la tela se humedeciese.

Después tras unos minutos alcé mi mirada y me encontré con el casco del barco a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Miré hacia atrás y sorprendido descubrí que había recorrido aquella distancia a nado tan rápidamente. ¿Quién quería entonces un barco para navegar?

Sonreí y seguí mi viaje a nado hasta llegar a Inglaterra.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Clavé mis colmillos en la dura piel de su cuello llegando a la yugular sin problema alguno. Sentí el líquido rojo y cálido recorriendo mi garganta y calmando mi sed.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer el cuerpo sin vida de mi última víctima mientras relamía mis labios. Por la comisura se deslizaban unas gotas de aquel líquido rojo oscuro. No perdí mi tiempo y fui a buscar los papeles que me importaban.

- Christopher Hellson Turley yacía en el suelo de su despacho después de haber disfrutado de su última cena sin ni tan siquiera saberlo. Sus ojos se habían posado en una copa de brandy en el instante que un ser misterioso con ojos rojos como el vino le observaba junto a las cortinas de su ventana. Aunque se hubiese percatado de nada le hubiese servido haber gritado o pataleo pues era presa fácil.

Era el hombre más rico del lugar y toda su herencia aún no tenía nombre. Podía haber dejado su imperio a su primera exmujer que aún vivía en la residencia más cercana a Londres o a cualquiera de sus cinco hijos pero en su lugar había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte cuando aceptó deslizar la pluma por el papel para concederle ese capricho a mí, a Daniel Simmons. Ya no sería tratado jamás como tal pues en los papeles ponía claramente escrito que su nombre era William Byron, nombre que habían decidido robar a el joven sobrino fallecido del millonario.

La velada había sido encantadora. Copas de licor, un encuentro con el éxtasis y alguien dispuesto a hablar de temas de su generación mientras compartían jóvenes que vendían su cuerpo por tan solo unos billetes.

Habían reído, habían bebido, habían perdido el tiempo pensando en lo maravilloso que sería continuar la empresa ambos juntos como buenos amigos y un gran cariño paternal había surgido del viejo por una viva imagen de él en su juventud.

Los ojos de ambos se mantenían fijos el uno en el otro como un hijo que contempla con devoción a un padre y un padre que orgulloso se permite el lujo de ensanchar su pecho ante las hazañas que su sucesor realizaría en aquel mundo que necesitaba más mano dura que antes.

Entonces, cuando menos lo hubo esperado, la bestia que creía su amiga saltó y clavó sus fauces en el cuello del hombre -narré en voz alta divertido de mi gran ocurrencia-. Deberían poner en su lápida este relato.

Miré el cadáver una vez más absorto en como la vida desaparecía de los cuerpos de los demás seres con una simple punción echa en una vena determinada.

Con los papeles en mi mano me di media vuelta y salí por la puerta de madera maciza mientras me sentía dichoso pues el primer paso hacia mi nuevo destino había sido completado.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El traje me quedaba como un guante. El negro intenso y mate que me hacía lucir más elegante.

El reloj de la estancia marcó la hora indicada. Enfundé mis manos en unos guantes elegantes, tomé mi bastón de madera de caoba y salí de mi habitación.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta la escalera mientras la alfombra amortiguaba los golpes del bastón contra el suelo y mis pasos.

Deslicé la borla del bastón por la palma de mi mano mientras mis criados vestidos con sus mejores galas me observaban bajar cada uno de los escalones de aquel palacio. Así era. Un inmenso edificio tan solo para mí.

- Que tenga una buena velada, señor Byron -dijeron todos al unísono mientras se inclinaban ante mí, su patrón, su dueño.

Clive me abrió la puerta y salí de mi hogar. El carruaje estaba justo en la puerta. Cuatro espléndidos pura sangre negros, domesticados y perfectamente alineados. Sus correas del más resistente de los cueros rodeaban sus cuerpos y como adorno unos remates plateados que brillaban a la luz del crepúsculo. El viejo cochero, con su chistera perfectamente puesta y erguido en una posición que parecía infinitamente difícil de mantener, esperaba que entrase para así dar la orden a las bestias de caminar.

Mi mayordomo se adelantó para hacerme posible el acceso al habitáculo donde viajaría escondido de miradas curiosas. Con ayuda de las escaleras entré y cerraron la portezuela una vez me hube acomodado en mi lugar. Dos golpes sordos contra las paredes del carruaje, un latigazo y estuvimos en marcha.

Cronsworld parecía mucho más tranquilo de noche ahora que el rumor de las criaturas chupadoras de vida se había extendido. Pocas fiestas se celebraban y las reuniones eran dentro de los hogares. A pesar de todo había valientes, que aunque borrachos, danzaban por la calle gritando a ese ser demoníaco que se acercase a ellos y luchasen cuerpo a cuerpo. Estupidez considerable pues si lo hubiese deseado habría roto su cuello antes de que pronunciase si tan siquiera una sílaba.

Tomé el extremo de la cortina aterciopelada que cubría la ventana para que no se viese el interior del carromato y observé como varias personas con las mejores galas que poseían iban caminando hasta el palacio real. Hombres irguiéndose por primera vez en su vida mientras llevaban a la mujer más linda que habían podido encontrar entre sus posibilidades como pareja para aquel esperado día.

Las prostitutas también se habían vestido de la manera más discreta que conocían y esperaban esperanzadas que algún hombre sin pareja fuese tan amable de llevarlas agarradas de su brazo como todas unas señoritas.

Una joven conocida se acercó y miró esperanzada aquel carruaje por si tenía compañía. Sonreí y asentí, mintiéndola. Si iba con alguna de esas mujeres tan solo haría el ridículo.

Volví a dejar la cortina en su lugar y cerré los ojos mientras visualizaba mi momento.

En apenas diez minutos ya no escuchaba el ruido de los cascos de mis pura sangre. Escuché un golpe seco contra la grava que estaba sobre el suelo y como los pasos del viejo conductor se acercaban hasta la portezuela. Un chirrido me hizo saber que la había abierto por lo que sin decir nada salí del habitáculo comenzando a caminar sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza alta y mi bastón apretado entre mis dedos, por las pequeñas piedrecitas que precedían a los escalones que llevaban hasta la puerta principal del palacio.

Los soldados estaban situados a cada lado de las puertas abiertas de par en par para poner un poco de orden. El gentío se agolpaba como si se tratase de una manada para ser los primeros en entrar y contemplar a las personas que más admiraban o que más envidiaban.

Subimos las escaleras despacio pues teníamos que ser divididos por nuestra clase social para entrar en el gran salón de dos maneras diferentes. Las clases bajas irían directamente a las pistas de baile mientras que los adinerados subían más peldaños para situarse en la parte alta no sabía muy bien porqué razón pero ya lo descubriría.

Cuando llegué hasta el cerco de la puerta me fijé en el trato que le daban a la pareja que estaba delante de mí.

Un hombre, tan serio que parecía enfadado, miraba a todos los presentes como si fuesen personas grises que ninguna se diferenciase de la otra. Alzaba su mano y pedía las invitaciones para comprobar donde debía mandar a cada persona.

- Diríjanse hasta la puerta abierta que encuentren por ese pasillo -dijo en un tono seco y esperó que se moviesen.

Los jóvenes alegres y sin percatarse de los modales tan rudos de aquel hombre, comenzaron a reír y caminaron casi corriendo hasta el lugar que les había indicado.

Le mostré rápidamente a aquel hombre mi invitación y sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente al igual que su expresión. Sabía que debía ser el hombre más importante que pisaría ese lugar. Los títulos y el dinero que me habían sido otorgados hacía unos días tras haber sido descubierto el cadáver de mi predecesor en su despacho.

- Suba por la escalera hasta la parte alta, señor -me explicó e hizo una reverencia.

Sin responder subí los escalones sin prisas. Era el último que subiría por aquellos peldaños pues normalmente se llegaba temprano al baile pero yo al haber hecho cola las horas habían transcurrido lentas y pesadas.

La alfombra roja de terciopelo hacía que mis zapatos negros brillantes resaltasen aún más.

Llegué a la parte más alta donde un hombre rechoncho, vestido de la misma manera que el que me había recibido salvo que los botones estaban a punto de reventar si respiraba un poco más de lo necesario.

- ¿Su nombre, señor? -preguntó con una voz grave pero era difícil entenderle pues parecía tener la boca llena de patatas.

Le contesté y asombrado me hizo una reverencia. Se acercó al megáfono y dijo con un grave grito.

- Lord Byron -me anunció.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 4**

Los sonidos volvieron a llegar a mis oídos. No eran nítidos. Parecía que los estaba escuchando a través de una gran pared.

Envié a mi cerebro la señal de abrir los ojos pero estos no me respondían. Todo mi cuerpo parecía frío y rígido.

Poco a poco mi oído se fue agudizando y fui capaz de escuchar las voces femeninas que estaban a mi alrededor.

- Está muy caliente su frente aún, no baja de los cuarenta de fiebre -susurró una voz.

- ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo después de tantas horas? -preguntó otra.

- No lo sé, pero haremos todo lo que podamos porque se cure.

¿Cuarenta de fiebre? ¿Cómo era posible si yo notaba mi cuerpo gélido? Aquello era extraño pero quizá la fiebre me estaba haciendo delirar y no era capaz de distinguir entre el frío y el calor.

Noté como unos pequeños y arrugados dedos me tomaban el pulso. Durante unos instantes no dijo nada pero después su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

- Su corazón no palpita.

Comenzaron a hacerme la reanimación presionando mi pecho cuando noté un intenso dolor. Chillé pero dentro de mi cabeza ya que mi boca no se abría. Pude escuchar como con cada opresión rompían mis costillas una y otra vez. ¿No se daban cuenta de la fuerza que ejercían?

Cada uno de mis huesos cedió con una velocidad pasmosa. Fue el desencadenante que después notase como mi pelvis se rompía y tras ellas mis fémures.

El dolor era inconcebible. Seguía consciente como en una completa y compleja tortura.

Llegó a tal el dolor que volví a desmayarme pero precisamente por ese mismo dolor volvía a recobrar la consciencia. Durante varias horas permanecí en ese macabro juego aunque a mí me parecieron días.

Agonizante noté como mi cuerpo volvía a reconstruirse. Mis huesos se soldaban en escasos minutos y volvía a recuperar todos mis sentidos.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó. ¿Cuantos días habrían pasado desde que había llegado a donde quiera que estuviese?

- ¡Se ha despertado!

Giré mi rostro hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz. Fruncí mi ceño y mis labios. Un intenso aroma, como una mezcla de sabores, me llegó a la pituitaria con intensidad. Sentí como mi boca se llenaba de un líquido amargo y como mis colmillos comenzaron a crecer.

Apreté mis manos y con una velocidad asombrosa me puse de cunclillas sobre la cama. De mi boca no salió nada más que un intenso gruñido.

- ¡Mirad sus ojos! -gritó una de las monjas que allí estaban.

- ¡Es la encarnación del diablo! -gritó otra.

No entendía porqué pero aquello me resultaba divertido. Pasé mi lengua entre mis colmillos y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia al notar lo afilados que estaban. Tenía una intensa sed. Sí, estaba descubriendo que sed de la sangre de todos los allí presentes. No comprendía aquel apetito tan extraño pero no me paré mucho más tiempo a pensarlo. Cómo un animal interno tomó el mando de mis sentidos.

Mi mente calculó rápidamente todos los que estaban en aquella estancia. Cuales eran los que tenían oportunidad de escaparse para que así fuesen los primeros que atacase.

Gruñí y me abalancé sobre la primera mujer más joven y mucho más hermosa que todas las que allí estaban. Su sangre sería la más dulce y apetitosa. Rompí su cuello para evitar que se fuese y hundí mis colmillos en su yugular. ¡Oh, dulce manjar prohibido! Aquello me resultaba por un instante repugnante pero cuando aquel líquido rojo descendió por mi garganta solo pude gruñir de satisfacción.

Deliciosa era poco. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes probar semejante delicatesen?

Arrojé el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer a un extremo y lamí mis labios cubiertos por su sangre. No deseaba que se derramase ni una sola gota. Aquel líquido había sido hecho para mí. Disfrutarlo debía ser solo mi delicia.

Corrí hasta mi siguiente víctima. Sabía que no sería tan exquisita como la anterior pero mi sed se había hecho aún más pronunciada. ¿Podía ese néctar crear adicción? Ahora entendía porque la Iglesia lo calificaba de pecado y rito satánico el beber la sangre de otro ser humano. Era algo tan inexplicable que no todos podían hacerlo o contemplarían como hasta ellos mismos podían ser más fuertes que el más fuerte de los hombres.

Bendita naturaleza. Clavé nuevamente mis colmillos sobre el cuello de esa nueva presa y evité que forcejeara con tan solo tomar sus hombros con fuerza. Gritaba bajo mi boca y yo sonreía con malicia pues me encantaba la falta de oposición que me ponían. La fuerza que tenían era tan débil que me parecían sus manotazos más una caricia que un golpe.

- ¡Adorador del diablo! -gritaron otras mujeres mientras corrían por el convento.

Algunas blandieron sus rosarios y otras se dedicaron a lanzarme agua bendita lo que me divertía aún más.

Cuando ya me noté satisfecho decidí terminar con la vida de todos los testigos. Limpié mis manos llenas de aquel líquido rojo con el agua bendita y salí por uno de los ventanales intentando descubrir mis nuevas habilidades mientras serenaba aquella ira animal.

Respiré profundamente cuando a mi alrededor tan solo existían árboles que las monjas habían plantado junto a las semillas que habían dado ya sus frutos.

Debía pensar fríamente. Podía haber tenido hambre pero no era la misma sensación. Podía haber tenido sed de agua pero no tenía nada que ver aquella sed con la que hacía unos momentos había saciado. Mi garganta había ardido y un líquido amargo que no era saliva había llenado mi boca tan solo unos segundos antes.

Había escuchado sin problema los latidos de sus corazones como si hubiese estado sobre su pecho. Había podido percibir como cambiaban de un ritmo lento a uno rápido.

Habían hablado de mis ojos. ¿Mis ojos podían ser tan aterradores como ellas decían? Me giré sobre mí mismo y me vi reflejado en la ventana. Mis ojos eran del mismo tono azul que habían sido siempre. No les veía nada extraño.

Miré mi piel. Esa si era diferente. Ahora era tan blanco como la nieve. Mi tono había sido más bien tostado pero en su lugar era igual que una aparición. Aquello podía deberse simplemente a los días que había estado enfermo. Pero era más que obvio que algo había cambiado en mí y tenía que averiguar en qué me había convertido.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Allí estaba ella. Deslumbrante. Sus ojos azules miraban de un lado a otro sin detenerse en ninguna cara concreta. Sus manos permanecían temblorosas. No avanzaba de aquel lugar. Seguía quieta en el primer escalón. Aquella era mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella por lo que decidí subir para llegar a su rescate pues parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse.

En el preciso instante que había ascendido dos escalones apareció un brazo al lado de la joven y le ofreció su ayuda para descender mientras el rechoncho portavoz comenzaba a anunciar:

- El conde Christopher Norton.

Las mujeres comenzaron a suspirar y algunas murmuraron acerca de la maravillosa pareja que hacían juntos. Apreté en mi puño la borla de mi bastón. Aquel larguirucho se había vuelto a poner entre la belleza rubia y yo. Tomé con fuerza mi bastón y me perdí entre el gentío para intentar controlar mi ira.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaban las bebidas. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que el alcohol no tenía efecto en mi nueva naturaleza por lo que podía tomar tanto como quisiera. Pedí una copa y escuchaba el revuelo de palomitas pavoneándose de sus nuevos vestidos que habían hecho coser para la ocasión.

Me giré mientras me apoyaba en una pared. No deseaba por el momento conocer a nadie. Sujeté el vaso con mis labios mientras bebía un sorbo de aquel licor que era excelente por el momento pero sabía que a medida que la fiesta avanzase se transformaría en el peor que tuviesen en la despensa.

Alcé mi mirada del vidrio hasta posarla en la joven que se estaba transformando en mi obsesión. Algunos mechones de sus cabellos caían sobre sus mejillas haciéndome desear estar frente a ella y deslizarlos tras su oreja para que me permitiesen ver por completo aquellos rasgos perfectamente deseables.

Noté como mis labios se abrían con suavidad y la bocanada de aire repleto de fragancias humanas llenaba mis pulmones produciéndome una necesidad de demostrar mi lado oscuro.

- Señor Byron -escuché a mi espalda y me giré acto seguido para encontrarme con un hombre de pelo canoso observándome.

- ¿Sí?

- Me llamo Richard Gallagher – estiró una mano hacia mí mientras intentaba sonreír-. Y esta es mi joven hija, Ammber.

- Encantado -estreché mi mano con la de aquel hombre y después besé suavemente el dorso de la de su hija.

Me fijé en aquel hombre. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los míos mientras rozaba la mano de su hija con mis labios. La solté y entonces recordé de donde conocía a aquel hombre.

Richard Gallagher, dueño de la riqueza procedente de la mina de carbón del reino. La había descubierto después de siglos abandonada en precarias condiciones. Comenzó a trabajar en ella y rápidamente se volvió el dueño y la necesidad de todos los habitantes del lugar. ¿Quién deseaba tener que depender de que la madera estuviese seca si podía calentarse con un poco de carbón en cuestión de segundos? Aprovechando la guerra los precios ascendieron como la espuma pues había pocas existencias ya que no tenía suficientes trabajadores. La ley de la oferta y la demanda. Un hombre inteligente como pocos. Supo invertir y ahora tenía más dinero del que podría gastar en tres vidas.

A su lado su hija, de facciones indescriptibles, me miraba con curiosidad y por sus latidos supuse que también con deseo. Le sonreí mientras su padre comenzaba una conversación en la que no estaba interesado ni lo más mínimo. Aquella joven no era muy agraciada pero seguramente que podría tener una soltura considerable entre las sábanas.

Unas palabras de su padre me hicieron volver a intentar parecer aquel joven del que todos desearían ser la mitad de maravilloso que a simple vista parecía. Cualquiera que escuchase mis pensamientos sabría que tenía un ego tan grande como la fortuna que había heredado pero ¿a quién le importaba lo que pensasen los demás? El futuro no estaba en los hombres, sino en las jóvenes que heredarían aquellas inmensas cantidades de dinero.

- Nos complacería invitarle a nuestra casa un día. Sería muy descortés no invitar a alguien nuevo en este mundo. Mi hija, es más, desearía ser su guía para mostrarle las maravillas de este reino por si decide quedarse o fijar su residencia aquí -concluyó.

- Debería pensar en la oferta de mudarme a este lugar. Puede que su hija -sonreí a la joven-, me enseñase las ventajas de este reino sobre otros, sea suficiente para que compre cualquier lugar y decida permanecer aquí el tiempo necesario. Además desearía realizar algunos negocios. Quizá sea interesante su oferta acerca del carbón o incluso podría usted ser un gran amigo y mostrarme qué interesante podría ser que aportase ciertas… digamos donaciones a determinados proyectos -sonreí mientras él veía que entendía sobre todo ello.

- Será un placer. Esperamos que venga a visitarnos pronto, entonces -asintió.

- Por supuesto. Cuenten con mi presencia cuando menos lo esperen -alcé mi copa y tras despedirme y volver a besar la mano de Ammber caminé acercándome hasta donde comenzaban las damas a arremolinarse para ser la pareja de baile de algún joven.

Observé a todas y cada una de las posibles presas. Canturreaban, daban ligeros chillidos agudos cada vez que un hombre las miraba más de dos segundos y ellas se percataban.

La música cada vez sonaba más alto y las parejas se iban formando. Fui consciente de ser el objeto de deseo de muchas miradas pero una emanaba lujuria.

Desvié un poco la trayectoria que recorría para contemplar a la belleza de cabellos de oro que me volvía loco tanto de noche como de día. Permanecía al lado de su estúpido enamorado recibiendo sus atenciones. No había manera alguna de que ella se fijase así en mí por lo que no iba a perder mi tiempo.

Me giré y sonreí de la manera más seductora que sabía a la mujer pelirroja que desde el primer instante pensaba como hacer que ambos gritásemos de delirio.

- ¿No se anima a bailar, señora? -pregunté con una mirada juguetona.

- Señorita -me corrigió ella-. Y no hay ningún hombre que deseé bailar conmigo. ¿Puede creérlo?

Podía, pues todo los presentes querían bailar con la princesa Devonshire que aún no se había percatado de que tenía a toda la corte a sus pies.

- En absoluto -susurré mientras tomaba su mano y la sacaba a bailar.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Agarré su cadera apretándola contra la pared mientras mis labios devoraban la piel de su cuello. Deslicé entre mis dedos el cordón de su corsé mientras pensaba que no lograría soportar tanto tiempo hasta que la desprendiese de todas sus prendas.

_La pareja de baile que tenía a mi lado no era nada más ni nada menos que la joven Helen junto a su inseparable acompañante. Apreté a Johanna contra mi cuerpo furioso por tener que soportar que me siguiese frustrando mis planes. _

Su cabello se deslizaba por mi mejilla haciéndome ligeras cosquillas mientras mis manos agarraban con más fuerza sus caderas pegando nuestras pelvis aún sobre la ropa.

Los delicados dedos de Helen se habían posado en el hombro de su guía en aquella extraña danza única en nuestro reino. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por vergüenza de ser descubierta observando algo que no debía mirar.

_Fruncí mi ceño. Ella no parecía desearme como cada mujer de aquel lugar lo que me hacía perder la paciencia. No podría soportar mucho más aquella situación. ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Era inmune a los encantos de un vampiro? Quizá desde lejos no podría ver bien que todo mi ser estaba destinado a atraparla y envolverla en una cúspide de la que jamás desearía salir pero que sería yo el primero que la devolvería a la realidad. _

- William -susurró mientras la giraba y me deshacía rompiendo de un tirón de aquella especie de mantel que tenía como falda.

_Me acerqué a ella. Tomé su mano en el momento más inesperado y la besé con suma suavidad. La pieza terminaba y sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mis actos. Al fin pude sentir su delicada piel contra la mía. Unos escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Ella debía ser mía antes de que otro la tocase. _

La tomé en mis brazos y la llevé hasta la cama. La dejé sobre ella mientras me sonreía sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Aquello la encantaba.

_- Alteza, es un placer conocerla -musité. _

- _¿Un placer conocerme? -rió y aquella risa me resultaba increíblemente atrayente-. Es usted quien tiene revolucionada a todo el gentío de esta fiesta, señor Byron. _

_Sabía mi nombre. Se había fijado en mí al menos. Eso era un tanto a mi favor. La sonreí y su sonrisa correspondió a la mía mientras soltaba su mano. _

Me quité la ropa. Me estorbaba. No la necesitaba en ese momento para nada. La giré, dejé que apoyase sus manos en el cabecero de aquella cama.

_- ¿Señorita Helen? -susurró el larguirucho. _

_- ¿Sí? -sonrió ella con una increíble amabilidad. _

_- ¿Le está importunando? _

_- En absoluto, el señor Byron desea devolverme el protagonismo de este baile, pero ya le dije que sería algo innecesario pues con su sola presencia cautivó a todas las mujeres y con su porte todos los hombres desean realizar negocios con tan apuesto y abierto empresario. La juventud en este mundo es una gran ventaja pues aunque resulte extraño se piensa que en ella se conseguirá la experiencia -rió. _

Agarré sus caderas y la apreté con brusquedad contra mí. Maldita maldición. ¿Por qué aquel deseo era aún mayor que antes?

_Tomó su mano después de que hubiésemos hablado durante un rato maravilloso. Su risa estaba siempre presente al igual que su sonrisa algo que resultaba sumamente agradable, pero aquel engreído no la dejaba sola ni un minuto. _

Intenté seguir pero me era imposible, no podía quitarme a Helen de la cabeza, mi obsesión era por ella. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

- ¿William?

- ¡Lárgate! -grité.

- ¿Cómo voy a irme? -respondió elevando un poco la voz.

Lo que me faltaba. Una estúpida que ahora se sentía ofendida porque no la había dado su buena dosis de placer.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! -la agarré de su brazo y la empujé fuera del colchón.

Necesitaba a Helen no a cualquiera que se me entregase. No podría acostarme con otra mujer hasta que no tuviese el cuerpo inmaculado de aquella joven. Tenía que enamorarla de alguna manera.

- Imbécil -dijo a mis espaldas.

Me giré y la apreté contra la pared. ¿Quería encontrarme? Lo había conseguido. Abrí sus piernas y sin piedad arremetí contra ella mientras gritaba el nombre de la belleza rubia que me volvía completamente loco físicamente.

No me importaba nada de lo que escuchaba solo descargarme. Necesitaba soltar mi ira. Mis ojos se volvieron de un intenso rojo y mientras ella me suplicaba piedad ya que se había asustado, clavé mis colmillos en su yugular.

Noté como su sangre bajaba por mi garganta y succioné con todas mis ansias para que así se quedase vacía y dejase de chillar. Me encantaba arrebatar el alma, robarles la vida de esa manera a mis víctimas.

Y mientras su cuerpo aún permanecía caliente, la tiré al suelo y me vestí saliendo por la ventana sin ser visto. Debía ver una sola vez más aquellos ojos azules antes de que terminase el día.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Me deslicé entre las calles cercanas a palacio. Gracias a mis nuevas habilidades era capaz de ver con completa claridad aunque estuviese de noche.

Cientos de centinelas aún seguían vigilando las puertas. La fiesta había terminado hacía una hora pues la reina había comenzado a sentirse indispuesta.

Relamí mis labios descubriendo que aún estaban impregnados de las gotas de sangre de mi última víctima. Comencé a caminar entre las sombras acercándome lo posible a la verja.

Demasiados guardias para pasar desapercibido. Iba a desistir en mi intento justo en el momento que vi como salían a uno de los balcones la joven Helen y el hombre que más detestaba en este mundo, Christopher Norton.

Apreté mi mandíbula mientras rompía mi bastón con un simple movimiento. ¿Acaso él la tenía conquistada y terminarían juntos esa noche? No podía permitir que mi venganza no se cumpliese.

Salté y comencé a trepar la casa que estaba a mi derecha. Me concentré en mi ira, en mi odio hacia ese hombre y no me permití pensar en nada que no fuese llegar hasta él.

Desde las alturas no me podrían atrapar. Salté por los tejados con cuidado, con el sigilo de un gato mientras mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más. Salté la verja sin dificultad, no me importaba en ese instante haber saltado más de cinco metros, solo necesitaba llegar hasta el lugar donde mi plan estaba llegando a su fracaso.

Corrí por los arbustos, aquel jardín era bien grande pero a la vez frondoso lo que me daba innumerables lugares para refugiarme.

Agudicé mi oído mientras me ocultaba tras el tronco de un árbol. Los latidos del corazón de ambos eran sencillos de reconocer. Ella, tranquila como si nada estuviese sucediendo, él, al borde de una taquicardia por tenerla tan cerca.

- Señorita Devonshire -comenzó él-, debo admitir que ha sido una fiesta un tanto frívola. Debería reprochar a todos los ciudadanos por no haber hecho caso de su presencia y pasarse la velada halagando a tal sujeto.

- Estúpido -susurré sabiendo que se refería a mí.

- ¿Por qué debería reprocharles que hagan lo que consideren oportuno? -preguntó ella y en su mente pude comprobar que era sincera-. No deseaban hablar de mi compañía sino que ansiaban comentar sobre aquel joven tan amable. El mundo es libre y no seré intolerante con ellos, señor Norton.

Sonreí satisfecho. Ella le había callado. No era egoísta como el larguirucho.

- Supongo que tiene usted razón -contestó.

No podía perderme las caras de ninguno mientras hablasen por lo que rápidamente busqué algún arbusto lo suficientemente cercano para contemplar todo a la perfección pero que estuviese lejano para que no me viesen espiarles.

- Dígame, ¿disfrutó la fiesta?

- Si le soy sincera, no soy de las personas que desean pasar los días entre miles de sus semejantes. Me agobia pero todos han sido muy amables así que imagino que el baile fue todo un éxito -contestó con aquella voz que mientras me iba acercando más dulce me parecía.

Al fin había encontrado el lugar apropiado. Podía observarles entre las ramas mientras las hojas oscuras me camuflaban.

- Señorita Devonshire -comenzó Christopher.

Se notaba que estaba nervioso mientras en su mente una y otra vez desechaba la idea de contarle a la joven sus sentimientos. Su corazón bombeaba más y más deprisa mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de rozar los labios de su amada. Pensaba que serían carnosos, dulces e inolvidables.

Su deseo por ella era más romántico que apasionado y la sentía de una manera que podría resultar así atractiva para cualquiera.

- Dígame, señor Norton -sonrió sin percatarse que una sola sonrisa le mataría de una taquicardia.

- Idiota enamorado -negué.

Christopher se arregló los guantes, miró a la princesa fijamente a los ojos azules y se perdió por un instante en ellos pensando en la posibilidad de robarle un beso. Frunció sus labios y después volvió a negarse esa posibilidad.

- ¿Le molestará mucho que venga a visitarla? -suplicó más que preguntar mientras desviaba nervioso su mirada.

- En absoluto -sonrió ella mientras daba una palmada y dejaba sus manos juntas-, será un placer disfrutar de su compañía, señor.

En ese momento se escuchó como unas faldas se acercaban hasta ellos. Hice una mueca, la romántica escena se vería interrumpida pues su alteza tenía que entrar en los aposentos de la reina por petición explícita de ella.

Miré la luna y respiré profundamente. ¿Podría intentar conocer esa noche un poco más a la princesa? ¿Quizá podría colarme en su habitación? No, si hacía algo semejante lo más probable es que tuviese que terminar matándola si chillaba y eso me dejaría sin saciar mi deseo.

- No se preocupe -contestó Christopher a la princesa que se había disculpado-, vaya tranquila, yo me iré a mi hogar.

Volví a girarme para mirar sus rostros. La belleza rubia se puso ligeramente de puntillas y dejó un beso en la mejilla del joven que perplejo la miró y mientras ella desaparecía entre los pasillos de palacio, suspiró enamorado perdido para siempre en ese estúpido sentimiento que sentía por ella.

Negué y esperé hasta que Christopher desapareciese. Comencé a correr siguiendo los pensamientos de la joven para que así pudiese saber lo que estaba pasando.

La reina estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba en la fiesta y tumbada en la cama. Su hija dialogaba con ella mientras su padre chillaba enfurecido por como su madre había tenido que terminar la fiesta para nada.

- No se preocupe, madre -pude escuchar la dulce voz de Helen-, yo cuidaré de usted. Descanse.

Tras ello pensó que necesitaría pasear esa noche bajo la luna para poner en orden en su mente todo lo sucedido en el día y lo que significaba que su padre hubiese decidido presentarla en sociedad a pesar del trato que habían hecho.

¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿Acaso en palacio se ocultaban más cosas de las que pensábamos los humildes pueblerinos? ¿Qué podríamos desconocer del reinado temible de aquel hombre que parecía todo bondad pero que de puertas para dentro su familia estaba aterrada por sus cambios de humor? La curiosidad me mataba por lo que quizá con el tiempo pudiese preguntarle a la princesa sobre ello.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente. Decidí pasear por aquel jardín hasta que la joven apareciese. Podría ser una mentira convincente el haberme quedado observando la belleza de la naturaleza. Según tenía entendido a las mujeres les gustaba ese tipo de sensiblerías.

Aquel jardín era inmenso. Mis ojos buscaron algún indicio de vida alrededor pero por suerte no era así.

Encontré un pequeño lago en el que varios peces revoltosos de colores jugaban entre ellos bajo aquella luz blanquecina que hacía ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

Me senté en la orilla observándolos. Su existencia era tan insignificante. Su único objetivo era procrear y alimentarse mientras nadan en aquellas turbulentas aguas. ¿Sentirían frío alguna vez? El agua es agradable pero cuando está a determinadas temperaturas superiores a su propia congelación.

- ¡Oh, me enganché!

La voz de la joven Helen llegaba a mis oídos bastante cerca del lugar donde me encontraba. Me levanté y fui en su auxilio como un completo caballero a pesar de que me era más que indiferente que se quedase allí media vida.

Al llegar a dónde se encontraba vi como las tiras de su corsé se habían enredado con algunas ramas. No era capaz de desengancharse por si sola y a decir verdad la situación me resultó realmente divertida. Pensaba, incluso, en la posibilidad de desnudarse en aquel lugar para ser capaz de escapar de aquella presa.

- ¿Me permite? -susurré cerca de su oído.

Ella rápidamente volvió su rostro hacía el mío mientras su corazón se disparaba ya que había recibido un gran susto.

Antes de que pudiese responderme, deslicé mis dedos por las ramas y rompí las puntas para que así pudiese seguir caminando.

- Salvada -sonreí mirándola.

Sus ojos azules no dejaban de observarme ni un solo momento. Estaba visiblemente desconcertada y se preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo allí en ese momento. Después sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso al avergonzarse por como debía haber sido para mí encontrarla atrapada por unas pequeñas ramas. Se sentía torpe y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Gracias -susurró y bajó su mirada.

Se separó unos pasos de mí y después, como si acabase de darse cuenta de mi presencia se giró y con su mirada completamente fija en cada uno de mis posibles movimientos, frunció su ceño y arrugó sus labios mientras formulaba la pregunta.

- ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Su expresión me inquietó. Había parecido tan segura durante todo el baile y ahora parecía temerme. Bien hecho por su parte pues podría romperle el cuello en cualquier momento.

- ¿No puede pasear uno de sus invitados por el jardín?

A pesar de que intentaba ser inocente ella pareció no creérselo mucho. Se alejó de mí otro paso más y agarró con fuerza su falda alzándola suavemente por si tenía que salir corriendo.

- El baile terminó hace al menos una hora -respondió-. ¿No se percató que la música hace tiempo que dejó de sonar?

Un razonamiento muy lógico. A pesar de ello debía hacerme el tonto para que mi excusa por permanecer entre los árboles resultase creíble.

- Para serle sincero -bajé mi mirada fingiendo avergonzarme-, no hace mucho que recuperé la consciencia. Había salido a pasear y al encontrar ese hermoso lago, me senté en la orilla. Para mi mala fortuna, me apoyé en un tronco y digamos que el alcohol ingerido hizo su efecto. Me quedé dormido – alcé de nuevo mi mirada hacia la de ella-. Espero no ser una molestia.

- En absoluto -negó con suavidad-. ¿En serio se quedó dormido?

- Con gran vergüenza, debo admitir la verdad -sonreí.

Ella se rió mientras comenzaba a relajarse. Me hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza indicándome que podía seguirla si lo deseaba. Caminé tras ella observando cada pequeño gesto de su rostro y deleitándome con el latido de su corazón. La sed comenzaba a quemar mi garganta pero intenté centrarme en la situación y en mi propósito antes de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.

- ¿Le gustó el baile, señor Byron?

- Es el primer baile al que voy desde hace tiempo. No es que sean mucho de mi agrado pero hay realmente pocas maneras diferentes para distraerse, ¿no cree?

Helen frunció sus labios pensativa antes de responder mientras llegábamos a la orilla del lago en el que antes había estado.

- En realidad, es una de las maneras más agradables. No es usual que en los bailes una persona inocente resulte herida -giró sobre sus talones para mirarme-. He de reconocer que la frivolidad que se respira en las reuniones sociales tampoco es de mi agrado pero lamentablemente deberé convivir con ellas toda mi vida. Negocios, placer, aburrimiento, diversión… suelen ir de la mano en estos eventos. La mezcla entre clases lleva a buenos negocios, es cierto, pero detesto que la mayoría de todos los magnates que estuvieron entre esas cuatro paredes hace tan solo una hora, sean tan poco caballeros cuando se trata de sus ganancias. No importa si el resto de familias deben morir de hambre mientras sus bolsillos estén llenos hasta los bordes. ¿Para qué ayudar si puedes poseer más dinero del que puedes gastar en toda tu vida? Sinceramente, ridículo.

La miré perplejo y después sonreí. Era la primera mujer a la que había escuchado hablar sobre un tema semejante y más con una opinión tan firme acerca del egoísmo de aquellos hombres que podían limpiarse con billetes que algunas familias de aquel reino no habían sido capaces de volver a ver desde la guerra.

- Envidio su valentía, señorita. Siendo capaz de hablar de los egocéntricos magnates teniendo delante a uno de ellos.

- Me he percatado, pero créame que conozco su historia. Usted, más que alguien increíblemente inteligente para los negocios, fue alguien extraordinariamente afortunado por aquella repentina muerta de su antecesor en poseer esa enorme fortuna -sonrió.

- Es encantadoramente inteligente como para insultar a un hombre pero después regalarle su sonrisa para que así el dolor o sus palabras venenosas dejen de tener ese efecto tan dañino -le devolví la sonrisa.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras su sonrisa se borraba por completo de sus labios y agarraba su falda entre sus dedos para caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta del palacio.

- Será mejor que se marche o rápidamente enviaré a los soldados -me previno.

- Gracias por su consejo.

- No era ningún consejo. Pero ahora si le daré alguno -se giró para mirarme con una expresión realmente fría-. La próxima vez que desee que una princesa acceda a sus favores, seas cuales sean, piense bien con quién está hablando -se volvió a girar y corrió hacia el edificio.

Alcé una ceja por sus palabras y después me percaté de una presencia. Alcé mi mirada hacia donde pensaba que me estaban observando y vi allí a la princesa.

¿Cómo había llegado tan deprisa hasta su cuarto? Era completamente imposible.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Los rayos del sol habían comenzando a entrar en su cuarto por el gran ventanal. Llevaba varias horas sin moverse. Su rostro indicaba lo maravilloso que era soñar.

- Humanos -susurré mientras sentía como mis pupilas se iban contrayendo para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Caminé por la habitación de la joven observando cada uno de los objetos que allí estaban. Le gustaba la lectura. Sus favoritos no eran nada más que basura pero a pesar de ello parecía culta.

Cientos de partituras adornaban el pequeño escritorio que sus padres habrían puesto allí para las clases particulares que daban las damas. Una joven de bien siempre debe educarse en todas las artes, algo que me parecía sumamente absurdo pues todas terminaban como esclavas en sus casas.

Cerré los ojos y pude recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche. Había matado a una mujer, había seguido cual psicópata a otra y tras ello había decidido entrar en la casa de los Gallagher a escondidas para observar como la joven poco agraciada dormía.

Aquello no tenía sentido pero era el único lugar cercano en el que podía pensar sobre el extraño suceso en palacio.

No era posible que hubiese llegado tan rápido a su habitación ni tampoco que hubiese sido tan descortés cuando era la persona más amable del reino según todos decían.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me acomodaba en el sofá de lectura de la joven. Imaginé el rostro perfecto, los labios rojos y su mirada profunda. Aquella rubia me tenía delirando por su cuerpo como ninguna otra mujer antes.

Escuché un ruido pero no le dí importancia mientras me recreaba en la parte superior de los senos que se podía ver por su vestido. No mucho, solo lo pudorosamente correcto pero lo suficiente para despertar el deseo de querer conocerlos por completo.

- Mmm… princesa -murmuré y mordí mi labio inferior.

El deseo de abarcarlos en mis manos era tal que empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en mis palmas mientras mi imaginación se disparaba. La sed gobernaba mi garganta como si cientos de cuchillos al rojo vivo se clavasen en sus paredes. Quemaba pero ese incontrolable picor se volvía adictivo.

Abrí mis ojos mientras me encontraba con los de la dueña de la sala. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría despierta? No me importó, me gustaba jugar y lo haría.

- Buenos días, bella dama. ¿Ha dormido usted bien? -siseé de la manera más seductora como si desease domar a una serpiente.

- Bue.. buenos días -titubeó y se apresuró a taparse acordándose del decoro-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¡Oh, mi buena señorita! ¿En realidad piensa que estoy aquí? Me temo asegurarle que no soy más que un producto de sus más fervientes fantasías.

Me desabroché la pajarita que llevaba dejando que a ambos lados de mi cuello se quedase la tela de cada extremo. El primer botón de mi camisa quedó así libre al contacto con mis dedos que hábilmente lo libraron de la cárcel que su correspondiente ojal alrededor de él.

- ¿Fantasías? -preguntó incrédula o quizá le costaba asimilar mis palabras al estar recién despierta.

- Así es, mi joven ama. Verá -sonreí ampliamente extasiado de orgullo por tener entre mis manos un nuevo juego-. Esta noche nos hemos visto en el baile real. Nuestras miradas se han encontrado y usted ha quedado prendada. Desea cada poro de mi piel y también que a mí me ocurra lo mismo. Ansía beber de mi boca como espera que en mí suceda lo mismo pero aquí tiene una ventaja. ¿No ve cuál es?

Ammber negó muchas veces con la cabeza mientras estudiaba su reacción. Estaba comenzando a creerme y sus ojos ya no estaban entrecerrados como en un principio pero tampoco había señales del pánico que habían tenido cuando noté como me miraba después de haber dejado a un lado mi fantasía con Helen.

La tela que cubría su cuerpo comenzaba a caerse recorriéndolo pues mi mentira, mi manipulación comenzaba a surtir efecto. Las manos no estaban en señal de ataque sino que mucho más relajadas.

Dejé el bastón en el suelo sobre la alfombra en la que estaba situado el sillón de lectura y me dispuse a seguir relatando.

- Al ser yo en este instante su fantasía usted tiene la posibilidad de hacer lo que más desee. Tan solo debe decirlo y yo lo cumpliré. Usted es la ama, la dueña de su subconsciente y la única capaz de hacer que yo me mueva para marcharme o que ese mito lo disfrute entre las sábanas.

En ese momento mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, en cada movimiento y mi expresión indicaba que sucumbiese. Me sentía igual que demonio convenciendo a alguien de que hiciese algo malo. ¿Pero realmente era tan horrible llevarla a las puertas del paraíso que se nos mostraba cuando el placer se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos?

Ammber se incorporó y vi que su cuerpo tan solo estaba cubierto por un ligero camisón. No parecía tener malas proporciones y con su cabello suelto lucía mucho más atractiva que con él recogido pero aún así comparada con mi belleza rubia se quedaba escasa.

No sabía qué hacer. Permanecía mirándome intentando comprender cuál era la fantasía que le estaba regalando. Quizá era demasiado noble como para entender los instintos animales que se me habían agudizado con mi nueva naturaleza. ¿En verdad era tan pura que jamás había escuchado hablar del sexo? ¿No había leído sobre como nacían los bebés?

- Dime a quién desea -susurró con un hilo de voz.

- A vos, mi hermosa dama -sonreí mintiéndola.

- ¿Por qué… -comenzó a preguntar pero después hizo una pausa- por qué no dejó de mirar ni un solo instante a la princesa Helen? Es a ella a quién desea. ¡Admítalo!

Me quedé sorprendido por su razonamiento y porque hubiese sido tan obvio durante el baile aquella obsesión que tenía por su majestad.

- Si eso desea que diga, lo diré -sonreí ocultando mi nerviosismo esperando no ser descubierto.

- No, no lo diga -murmuró y bajó su mirada.

Me levanté y me apresuré a tomar sus manos mientras las besaba. Fingí devoción por ella cuando en mi mente eran otros dedos los entrelazados con los míos.

- ¡Oh, mi ama! No se ponga triste. No llore pues es a usted a quién deseo con todo mi corazón -murmuré- Déjeme demostrárselo. Le enseñaré lo que es el verdadero deseo, la única pasión prohibida pero por todos ansiada. Deme la oportunidad, ama mía.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los míos y los cerró acercando su rostro lentamente al mío. Tan lento que sabía que si continuaba mucho más aquel momento romántico insoportable me iría de allí para buscar los cariños de una cortesana.

Tomé el rostro de mi víctima intentando no ser rudo y besé sus labios mientras mantenía mis ojos abiertos. Tras el beso sentía como se estremecía por completo.

- ¡Oh, ama! Sus labios son tan delicados…

- ¡William, ámeme, ámeme William! -suplicó-. Haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Sonreí al escuchar sus últimas palabras y mientras bajaba mis besos por su cuello abrí mi boca, tapé la suya y clavé mis colmillos en su piel notando rápidamente el estallido de sangre en mi garganta.

Bebí bastante pero me controlé para dejarla con vida. Necesitaba mantenerla a salvo como mi esclava y estando enamorada eran mucho más dóciles. Lamí la herida de manera que se cicatrizó con mi saliva y me separé de ella dejándola acostada en la cama.

- Duerma pues esta no será la última noche que perturbe sus sueños.

Abrí la puerta y desaparecí de allí antes de que el servicio se despertase.


End file.
